Jamais seul - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Certaines personnes n'aiment pas les repas en famille. Ses mêmes personnes peuvent se rencontrer... Shikamaru & Neji, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Prêt pour un nouveau drabble ?!

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avec un pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Neuf décembre: Naruto  
Paring: Shikamaru & Neji  
Idée: Certaines personnes n'aiment pas les repas en famille. Ses mêmes personnes peuvent se rencontrer.

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Jamais seul – Avent 2013

* * *

**Le récit de la fête est la moitié de la fête.**

* * *

Il faisait sombre dehors mais les rues étaient relativement bien éclairées vu cette période de l'année. Inutile de dire qu'il ne croisa personne: tous les habitants du village étaient en famille, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, afin de fêter dignement ce jour spécial dont l'apothéose viendrait lors de la sacro-sainte remise de cadeaux. En passant devant les restaurants, il entendait les murmures étouffés des clients, leurs rires qui se répercutaient dans la pièce close. Les mêmes scènes qui devaient se reproduire à l'intérieur des maisons.

Mais pour un flemmard tel que lui, Noël, comme toutes les fêtes du même genre qui obligeaient les familles et clans à se rassembler, était un événement tout simplement chiant auquel il se devait d'être présent, de représenter les siens, et tout le bordel qui va avec. Les reproches aussi, du style qu'il en foutait pas une par exemple. Alors il avait saisi la première occasion pour mettre les voiles...

A l'heure actuelle, Shikamaru préférait occulter de son esprit que sa mère allait le tuer quand il reviendrait pour se concentrer sur le ciel, qu'il observait en marchant lentement. Pourquoi se presserait-il ? Il avait le temps et la nuit devant lui. Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait mais il trouverait. Comme toujours. Flemmard, certes, mais avec une panoplie d'habitudes qu'il n'était pas prêt de perdre.

Aussi fut il surpris quand il manqua de percuter quelqu'un au détour d'un chemin. Un accident qu'il aurait vite oublié si...

- Neji ?

- Quoi ? Soupira la voix lasse de son camarade ninja.

Vu les festins qui se déroulaient en ce moment-même, c'était franchement un choc pour lui de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, encore plus une de ses connaissances. Surtout quand ladite connaissance appartenait à un clan aussi célèbre et à cheval sur les traditions que les Hyuga. Pourquoi se permettait-il donc de ne pas être avec eux ?

Une minute, il faisait exactement la même chose.

- Tu fuis les tiens ? Sourit-il légèrement.

- Et alors ? Répliqua de suite l'autre, sur le qui-vive.

Il haussa calmement les épaules, fatigué à l'avance de l'effort nécessaire pour lui expliquer qu'il s'interrogeait simplement, mais comprenait tout à fait son choix. Devant le manifeste étonnement du jeune homme, il consentit cependant à vaguement parler:

- J'fais pareil. C'est chiant hein ?

Ils se remirent en route ensemble, prenant la même direction de concert. Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais il n'était pas pesant comme on aurait pu le penser. Juste calme, apaisé. La présence d'une autre personne ne dérangeait guère ceux qui étaient considérés comme des génies.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le coin d'herbe préféré de l'héritier des Nara, qui alla d'ailleurs de suite s'y allonger pour regarder la lune. Le détenteur du Byakugan resta debout derrière lui. Regardait-il aussi le ciel ? Cela lui aurait demandé du mouvement de bouger la tête pour le voir aussi ne fit il aucun geste. Economie d'énergie jusqu'au bout.

- C'est pourtant dommage de passer Noël seul, chuchota doucement Neji comme s'ils n'avaient pas interrompu leurs conversations une bonne dizaine de minutes minimum.

Au ton de sa voix, il en conclut qu'il pensait à sa famille, certainement à ceux des siens qui n'étaient plus là pour passer cette fête avec lui. C'est vrai que dans ses circonstances... Pourtant, quand il reprit la parole, on pouvait deviner un léger sourire sur son visage:

- Je le pense aussi... Mais au final, nous ne sommes pas seuls tant que nous sommes deux, non ?

- En effet...

S'il avait consentit à bouger, peut-être aurait-il pu voir que l'autre aussi souriait...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
